Question: What is the volume of this box? Drag on the box to rotate it. $2$ $4$ $4$
Solution: The volume of a box is the length $\times$ width $\times$ height. From the figure, we can find that the lengths of the sides are $4$ $4$ , and $2$ To find the volume, we just multiply these side lengths together. $4 \times 4 \times 2$ $ = 32$ Thus, the volume of the box is $32$.